Le témoin
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Après avoir perdu un pari, Damon se rend au dortoir de Caroline pour gagner rien de moins que sa petite culotte. Seulement, il atterrit dans le lit d'Elena avec pertes et fracas. Des années après, qui aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient si proches qu'elle lui demanderait d'être son témoin? Seul souci, ledit témoin est fou amoureux de la mariée. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là? AH/Lemon


**N/A: Eh oui c'est encore moi, avec le début d'une autre histoire! Vous l'avez remarqué, j'en ai commencé beaucoup récemment mais n'ayez crainte, je n'en lâcherais aucune! Je faisais juste un tri dans mes histoires et je poste donc la plupart des premiers chapitres écrits afin de voir la réaction qu'ils obtiennent sur le site.**

 **Disclaimer: Voici cette fois une histoire basée sur TVD. Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de L.J. Smith, Julie Plec et CW. Je ne fais qu'écrire en les utilisant pour leur donner des orgasmes (et d'autres trucs en chemin…).**

 **S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vos avis en fin de lecture via une review, même si les ajouts en fav me font tout autant plaisir. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Année 2012, une soirée étudiante sur le campus…**_

…où je me retrouvais coincée entre un étudiant en médecine dont l'odeur m'indiquait qu'il avait bu bien trop de vodka-orange, et la sono qui hurlait à plein tubes une vieille chanson de Bruce Springsteen.

 _"I was born in the USA, born in the USA now, got in a little hometown jam so they put a rifle in my head, send me off to a foreign land to go and kill the yellow man."_

Par-dessus ce raffut, je n'arrivais même plus à entendre le bruit apaisant des petites vagues de la piscine qui, à cet instant précis, était bondée de jeunes filles en bikinis - voire sans ce dernier pour la plupart d'ailleurs.

"Allez Elena, sérieusement? Ne reste pas danser seule dans ton coin! Viens bouger ton cul!"

Je roulais des yeux en entendant Caroline et ses gloussements de femme ivre qui me firent pour le coup sortir de ma réflexion, et posais mon regard brun sur la blonde en train de s'agiter les bras en l'air sur la piste de danse improvisée. Bon sang c'était ma meilleure amie mais elle me rendait folle, parfois.

Souvent.

Tout le temps.

"Ely!" insista-t-elle alors que je grimaçais en me relevant finalement d'un bond pour m'approcher d'elle, quittant le petit coin dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée depuis déjà une heure.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Care!" grognais-je en lui prenant son verre des mains, le fixant en me demandant quel en était le contenu.

J'étais arrivé à cette soirée de bonne humeur pourtant, mais deux heures plus tard j'étais juste fatiguée et énervée. Mon petit-ami Matt m'avait fait toute une scène parce que je refusais de parler du futur avec lui, et il m'avait complètement ôté l'envie de m'amuser. Il était joueur de foot, près à passer pro. Je venais de terminer mes études de droit et il avait insisté pour savoir si je voulais qu'on emménage ensemble et fonder une famille. On était tellement jeunes! Sans compter qu'il avait été mon seul petit-ami depuis le lycée et je n'avais aucune envie de me poser avec lui pour le restant de mes jours. J'avais besoin… _d'aventures_. Un peu le genre d'aventures que vivait Caroline, ladite amie m'ayant mis de côté pour s'amuser. Elle était sorti avec la moitié du campus pendant nos études, et m'avait traîné à des centaines de soirées, ce dont je ne lui tenais pas vraiment rigueur puisque nous avions rencontré pas mal d'amis là-bas. Et ce soir? J'avais terminé par surveiller Caroline qui était bien, _bien trop_ bourrée pour même se rappeler qu'elle était celle devant nous reconduire à notre résidence universitaire à la fin de la soirée.

"Si tu ne bois pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans et commence enfin à t'amuser, je te jure que j'appelle Matt et que je.. je.." Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez, avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais et tu me connais Gilbert, ça va faire mal!"

"Ughhh Caroline pourquoi tu dois toujours faire tout un plat de rien!" m'exclamais-je en soufflant doucement. Mais je connaissais ma meilleure amie, et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle rappelle Matt, du moins par pour le moment. Je regardais donc une dernière fois le contenu du gobelet avant de le porter à ma bouche et le vider en quelques gorgées, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas assaisonné de GHB.

Quelques heures plus tard, aussi bien Caroline qu'Elena n'avaient plus rien des brillants cerveaux tout juste diplômés qui faisaient la fierté de leurs parents. La blonde et la brune étaient complètement ivre, et ce ne fut que grâce à leur amie Bonnie qu'elles parvinrent à rentrer à leur résidence saines et sauves.

Une fois la porte de leur dortoir ouverte, Bonnie souffla de soulagement en posant les sacs de ses amies sur le bureau débordant sous les livres de médecin de Caroline et ceux de droit d'Elena. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne d'un d'eux vu leur état d'intoxication.

"Vous me tuer les filles, vraiment."

Elena lâcha un petit rire en faisant un signe de la main à un garçon qui passait dans le couloir, ignorant Bonnie alors que Caroline titubait dans la chambre.

"Mais je te le jure! Il m'a mordu et j'étais sûre que c'était un vampire" marmonnait Caroline pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, se laissant tomber dans le premier lit qu'elle voyait.

"Vomi pas dans mon lit!" s'exclama Elena en reprenant rapidement ses esprits, mais ce fut inutile puisque Caroline s'était déjà endormie. La brune roula des yeux et alla lentement jusqu'au lit de Caroline, s'y allongeant avec l'aide de Bonnie.

"Je vous appellerais dans la matinée d'accord? Oublie pas qu'on doit libérer les chambres demain midi."

Elena leva les yeux vers son amie et sourit. "Merci Bon-bon." Elle tendit la main et tapota sa joue, caressant sa peau métisse. "Faudra que tu me dises comment tu bronzes.. comme ça… très naturel…"

Bonnie arqua un sourcil mais ne tenta pas de casser le délire de son amie, dont les yeux se fermaient déjà. Elle se releva et tâtonna le bureau où Elena aurait du laisser les clés, ayant été celle à les donner à Bonnie pour qu'elle ouvre la porte de la chambre, mais rien. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle soupira puis sortit après un dernier regard aux filles, se rendant en face dans sa propre chambre pour un sommeil bien mérité après avoir joué à la babysitter, se disant de toute façon que s'il y avait un problème elle les entendrait l'appeler.

Après ce qui lui parut quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, Elena entendit frapper à la porte et se tourna dans le lit, marmonnant "entrez" sans pour autant se lever. Puis elle sourit doucement dans le noir, reconnaissant la silhouette de joueur de foot de son petit-ami.

"Tu es venu.." chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

"Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je n'allais pas manquer de te dire au revoir."

Elena sourit davantage malgré ses yeux fatigués de sommeil, et tira sur la couverture comme pour l'inviter à entrer dans le lit avec elle. Sur le moment, elle ne songea pas au fait qu'elle était dans le lit de Caroline et que Matt ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, alors que dans le noir, on ne voyait pas de différence entre les deux filles qui avaient la même silhouette. Elle était juste heureuse que son petit-ami vienne la voir avant son départ, puisque bien qu'elle devait comme la majorité des étudiants, quitter les lieux pour rentrer chez elle, Matt avait encore une année ici.

Il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, remettant la couverture sur leurs deux corps. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent alors dans son cou, ce qui la surprit car il n'était pas friand de ce genre de baisers alors qu'elle, les adorait. Elle laissait quelques soupirs de plaisir traverser ses lèvres, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer légèrement et lui faire relever le visage, l'embrasant tendrement. Très vite toutefois, le baiser devint plus fougueux. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, tellement chaudes.. tellement différentes. Elle les goûtait encore et encore, comme si c'était la première fois.

La main du jeune homme glissa sous le t-shirt d'Elena et elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, détachant leurs lèvres pour respirer. Elle retira son t-shirt à son tour, caressant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivit le même chemin, atterrissant au sol et bien vite ils furent nus. Mais au moment de retirer son soutien-gorge, Matt s'interrompit car Elena s'était mis à bailler. Elle fit une petite moue qui le fit rire.

"Désolée.. suis fatiguée."

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et secoua la tête en s'allongeant donc, posant son visage contre sa poitrine nue.

"Moi aussi. Mais on reprendra ça demain matin, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

Elena rit légèrement puis ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Le sommeil vint peu après la cueillir, heureuse et apaisée d'avoir rattrapé sa soirée et de la finir dans les bras de son petit-ami.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt, le même jour…**_

"Putain mais fais la passe abruti!"

"T'as pensé à t'acheter de la coordination du con?"

"Bordel Lockwood lâche-moi la grappe j'ai des nouvelles pompes et ça glisse."

"Oh pardon mademoiselle Mikaelson je n'avais pas vu vos nouveaux escarpins, c'est- PUTAIN!"

Tyler jura fortement alors que la balle rebondissait sur le terrain de basket comme pour les narguer. Damon se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant fortement, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour tenter de rattraper les conneries de ses coéquipiers. Il releva la tête vers les tables de scores et secoua la tête.

13-28. Ils venaient de se faire _laminer_.

"Sérieusement?" Il écarta les bras en regardant ses amis un par un. "Sortez vous les doigts du cul la prochaine fois, c'est pas la peine de venir sinon!"

"Allez, bisous bisous Salvatore et la bande de gonzesse," le narguait alors Kol, capitaine de l'équipe adverse qui venait de les massacrer.

"Fais gaffe tête de bite je peux très bien t'interdire l'accès à MA salle de sport!" répliqua Tyler en s'approchant de lui les poings serrés. Damon rattrapa son cousin de justesse.

"Ty laisse tomber. On les massacrera la semaine prochaine."

Les deux bruns mirent quelques minutes à se calmer puis finirent par quitter la salle de sport à leur tour, se rendant aux vestiaires.

"Il est à cran dis donc… T'as pas tiré ton coup depuis longtemps mon gars!" se moqua Enzo en jetant un regard amusé à Tyler. Ce dernier lui lança une serviette dans la tête alors que Damon et Alaric ricanaient.

"Fais pas le malin, si on a perdu c'est à cause de toi Ric! Monsieur je me marie dans 4 jours!" Tyler le fixa en plissant des yeux et secoua la tête. "Comment tu peux faire ça à tes parties sérieux? Autant les arracher et les foutre dans son sac à main direct."

Alors qu'Alaric roulait des yeux, continuant de s'habiller, Enzo et Damon éclatèrent de rire mais Tyler dévisagea son cousin avec une mine sérieuse. "Je ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi. Tu te souviens quand on a parié sur le match des Chicago Bulls et que tu t'ai rétamé comme une merde? Ta deadline c'est ce soir." Il sourit en coin et prit dans son casier un morceau de papier, le tendant à Damon.

Ce dernier prit le papier et fronça les sourcils en voyant une adresse et d'autres indications inscrites sur le papier avec indiqué "Caroline Forbes" au dessus en écriture très _girlie_.

"T'es pas sérieux? Caro la psycho?" marmonna Damon en relevant le regard vers lui. La blonde était allé avec eux au lycée, et malgré qu'elle soit sacrément canon, ils l'avaient tous fui étant donné sa façon d'être plus que _particulière_. La jeune femme était pire qu'une pile électrique et aussi autoritaire que Mussolini et Stalin combinés, les harcelant pour organiser les différents évènements du lycée.

"Une soirée avec elle mon gars! Et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler je le saurais. Ramène une culotte en preuve." Il sourit en coin alors que Damon grimaçait, enfilant sa chemise.

"Bon allez bande de pervers, y'a des grands qui travaillent. A la semaine prochaine!" Il sortit du vestiaire suivit d'Alaric, son meilleur ami et associé.

Damon avait monté une entreprise immobilière plutôt jeune, et s'était tout naturellement associé à son meilleur ami Alaric. Les deux hommes étaient à la tête de la meilleure entreprise immobilière des trois villes alentours, et continuaient à prospérer.

"Plaisanterie mise à part, ça va avec Jenna? Le stress de la mariée et toutes ces conneries?" demanda Damon alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture. Alaric sourit en coin en montant côté passager. "Elle s'est pas encore transformée en Bridezilla?"

"Disons qu'elle est gérable?" répondit-il en riant, ajustant sa cravate. "Tu auras l'occasion de voir ça par toi-même dans quelque jours à la cérémonie, dans l'allée ornée de lilas rose-pistachés.." Il grimaça et secoua la tête en se rendant compte lui-même d'à quel point il avait l'air ridicule. "Bordel je sais même pas ce que je raconte."

"T'en fais pas, c'est pas comme si tu devais te taper Caroline Forbes ce soir pas vrai?" Il ricana et démarra la voiture, se glissant dans le trafic New-Yorkais.

"Toi et tes paris avec Tyler sérieux.."

Damon rit en haussant les épaules. "Admets que son dernier gage était pas mal!" s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant que Tyler avait du se balader en slip de bain rose dans sa propre salle de sport pendant trois jours.

Alaric éclata de rire. "Oui, mais.. Et toi, tu penses à te caser parfois? Sérieusement je veux dire. Femme, enfants et tout le toutim."

"Putain Ric je commence à croire que Tyler a raison, t'as offert tes parties à Jenna? J'aurais pas du vous présenter." Il secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. "C'est pas mon truc. J'ai pas les gênes pour ça ok? Et puis j'ai que 26 ans alors lâche-moi la grappe mon chéri."

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil, et la discussion dériva sur autre chose.

* * *

"Facile, j'entre, je fais ce qui fait pour obtenir sa culotte, et je sors. Rapide, efficace… Allez Salvatore."

Le petit discours de motivation qu'il se donnait devrait faire l'affaire, car dans l'esprit de Damon, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber son pari même si ça signifiait passer dans les draps de Caroline.

Il avait demandé à Tyler comment diable il avait obtenu toutes ses informations sur elle - adresse, chambre du dortoir étudiant, lit dans lequel elle dormait - et il lui avait avoué que Caroline était une habituée de la salle de sport et que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle louchait sur lui quand il s'entrainait.

Note mentale: changer de jour d'entrainement.

Contournant plusieurs étudiants dont les niveaux de déchet humain variaient entre "je rigole pour un rien" et "je tiens à peine debout", Damon songea qu'il n'avait rien manqué en zappant l'université. Certes le jeune homme aimait s'amuser, il avait toujours adoré ça. Mais il avait préféré prendre des cours par correspondance pour avoir son diplôme plus vite et être capable de monter son entreprise immobilière, et il ne regrettait pas. S'il était entré ne serait-ce qu'une journée dans ce monde où les beuveries jusqu'au bout de la nuit avaient lieu tous les soirs, il serait encore en train de faire ses études redoublant classe sur classe - comme Ty au lycée en fait.

"Dortoir 6B… lit à gauche." Il relut le mot une énième fois et le baissa, constatant être arrivé devant la bonne porte.

Damon fourra le papier dans la poche de son jean et frappa doucement en soufflant à plusieurs reprises se répétant son petit mantra. Lorsqu'il entendit un "entrez" marmonné du bout des lèvres, il poussa la porte.

Ses yeux tentèrent de s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, mais aucune lumière n'était allumée et il distingua à peine les deux lits avec une forme humaine allongée sur chaque. Il s'avança vers le lit de gauche à petits pas ne voulant pas réveiller la coloc de Caroline.

"Tu es venu.." chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

"Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je n'allais pas manquer de te dire au revoir" ajouta-t-il puisqu'il se rappela que Tyler avait précisé qu'après cette journée, Caroline déménagerait dans une autre ville.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la couverture bouger et accepta l'invitation, se glissant dans le lit avec elle avant de réarranger la couette sur eux deux, ne voulant pas être surpris nus si sa colocataire se réveillait. Même si à vrai dire, elle semblait complètement KO puisqu'il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit d'une respiration lente et profonde.

Sans plus attendre, en partie parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et en partie parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que le corps de Carolin contre lui était tout chaud et plutôt doux, il posa ses lèvres chaudes dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui sembla d'ailleurs apprécier le geste puisqu'elle lâcha quelques soupirs de plaisir tout en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour le guider. Elle lui fit relever le visage et l'embrassa d'abord lentement, avant que le baiser devienne rapidement fougueux. Si Damon avait su à quel point Caroline était _chaude_ au lit, il y serait grimpé bien des années plus tôt. Elle avait un gout sucré, doux, piquant… il ne pouvait pas attendre de la gouter absolument partout.

La main du jeune homme glissa sous son t-shirt et elle frissonna, détachant leurs lèvres pour respirer. Elle retira son t-shirt à son tour, caressant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux si bien dessinés et il frissonna de bien-être. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivit rapidement le même chemin et atterrirent au sol. Il se délectait du corps nu et musclé de Caroline contre le siens, mais alors qu'il lançait le soutien-gorge de Caroline au sol prêt à aller plus loin, elle bailla doucement. Elle fit une petite moue qui le fit rire et s'excusa en chuchotant.

"Désolée.. suis fatiguée."

A son propre étonnement, il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et secoua la tête en s'allongeant, posant son visage contre sa poitrine nue. Il pouvait bien attendre au final, elle était tellement agréable contre lui qu'il pouvait se contenter de ça pour ce soir. Mais ce soir seulement, ce qu'il lui fit savoir.

\- "Moi aussi. Mais on reprendra ça demain matin, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

Il sourit en entendant son rire pétillant puis ferma les yeux, comme apaisé bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu ce pour quoi il était venu au départ. Son souffle frappant doucement contre sa peau ralentit alors que le sommeil venait l'envelopper.

 _ **Le lendemain matin…**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ce cri n'était nul autre que celui de Caroline, qui venait de se réveiller et fixait le lit qui était usuellement le siens. En sursaut, Elena rouvrit les yeux et se mit directement les mains sur les oreilles, essayant de couvrir la voix de crécelle de sa meilleure amie. Dès le matin, ce n'était carrément pas le pied.

"Bordel Care qu'est-ce qui te prends?! J'ai une gueule de bois horrible."

"Et je déteste me réveiller avec un cri d'horreur et pas de plaisir…" renchérit Damon d'une voix endormie.

Elena se figea, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne affalée contre elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'homme nu partageant ses draps et rapidement, ce fut au tour de la brune de crier, gesticulant afin de sortir du lit. Elle paniqua en se rendant compte être nue sous le regard de cet inconnu et attrapa ses vêtements de la veille pour se couvrir un minimum.

"Caroline?" demanda Damon d'un air totalement perdu lorsqu'il fut assis sur le lit, cette fois bien réveillé par les gesticulations d'Elena, son regard bleu posé sur la blonde en face de lui qu'il _savait_ être Caroline. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune idée de la bombe brune se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Mais t'es qui?!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Elena et Damon.

"Hey mais moi d'abord! Tu es dans _MA_ chambre, nu dans _MON_ lit!" grogna Elena à la fois outrée et complètement choquée.

"Techniquement c'est mon lit, je…" intervint Caroline avant de froncer les sourcils. "Damon? Oh merde, tu devais passer hier soir…" Elle grimaça et Elena écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe.

"C'est une blague?! Je me suis fais peloté par ton plan cul?"

"Mais c'est pas ma faute! J'étais tellement pété, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il devait venir et puis on s'est endormis dans le mauvais lit…" Elle plisse les yeux. "Et c'est quoi _ton_ excuse pour t'être fait tripoter par _lui_?"

Elle désigna Damon du doigt, qui commençait à légèrement s'agacer de n'être que vaguement mentionné dans la conversation. À la base il était venu pour gagner son pari mais là, il était celui à se faire totalement avoir.

"Je pensais que c'était Matt!" s'écria-t-elle avant de souffler. "Bon, ça va on a rien fait."

"Et les baisers fougueux?"

"La ferme!" s'exclamèrent Caroline et Elena en même temps tournant la tête vers lui.

Il secoua la tête en se demandant où il avait atterri, et sortit du lit avant de s'habiller en marmonnant. "Si je suis venu c'est uniquement parce que Caroline n'a pas arrêté d'harceler Ty pour qu'il me transmette son numéro, et ses indications d'ailleurs!" dit-il en désignant la blonde qui haussa les épaules.

"On reprendra ça plus tard."

"Dans tes rêves. Je me casse."

Il grimaça et sans louper un dernier regard aux belles fesses rebondies de la dénommée Elena, Damon fit son chemin vers la porte. Au dernier moment cependant, il fit demi-tour et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose au sol.

"OH MON DIEU MAIS DÉGAGE SALE PERVERS!"

La porte claqua et Damon ricana en s'éloignant dans le couloir, une culotte dans la poche de sa veste.

 _Pari remporté._


End file.
